The present invention relates generally to the pivotal connection of components of agricultural implements, and more particularly, to a pivot pin assembly which reduces wear and tear of the pivot pin assembly.
It is well-known that pivot pins are commonly used to connect two members together such that one member pivots relative to another. One example of a conventional pivot pin assembly is illustrated in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, a rotatable member 10 is provided with a hole 12 along its center line. Housing members 13, each having a hole 14 therethrough, are located adjacent to the rotatable member 10 at each end. A bolt 17, inserted through holes 12 and 14, and a nut 16 tightly connects the housing members 13 and the rotatable member 10. In this example, the bolt 17 acts as a pivot pin and the rotatable member 10 rotates about bolt 17. Optionally, a bushing 19 is provided to facilitate the rotation of the rotatable member 10 about bolt 17.
When two members are pivotally related by a pivot pin secured to one of the pivotal members while the other member is rotatable about the pivot pin as illustrated in FIG. 1, high stress is placed on the pin (bolt) and pivot areas. As a result, the pivot pins, the hole through the support member, and other areas are prone to wear, causing undesirable play between the pivoting members. Additionally, a wear surface is present on the periphery of the pivot pin and support member, which necessitates a complete replacement of the pivot pin and/or pivot pin support member after a certain time period. Often the holes in the support members are located in structural components of the machine, thus making replacement both difficult and costly. Moreover, such replacement can result in extensive downtime of the implement.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a pivot pin assembly that overcomes the disadvantages of the known prior art.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a pivot pin assembly that overcomes the above-mentioned problems encountered in the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pivot pin that has a tapered end.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pivot pin assembly that does not require extensive machining.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a pivot pin assembly that utilizes a pivot bearing to facilitate rotation of the pivot pin.
It is a feature of the present invention that the tapered end of the pivot pin inserts into the tapered end of the rotatable member.
It is another feature of the present invention that the bolt rotates with the pivot pin.
It is a further feature of the present invention that the pivot pin rotates with the rotatable member.
It is yet another feature of the present invention that two pivot pins can be utilized on the same rotatable member.
It is a further feature of the present invention that the pivot pin pivot bearing, and housing are held in place by an interference fit.
It is an advantage of the present invention that the internal tapered socket does not need extensive machining.
It is another advantage of the present invention that the pivot pin can be easily removed from the rotatable member.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a pivot pin assembly that is durable in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, carefree in maintenance, easy to assemble, and simple and effective in use.
These and other objects, features, and advantages are accomplished according to the present invention by providing a pivot pin assembly for a pivoted member having a hole therethrough of a first diameter extending from a first end to a second end, each end including a tapered opening having an internal diameter substantially equal to and in communication with the hole, the tapered opening terminating in a second diameter greater than the first diameter; a pair of pivot pins, each including a cylindrical portion supported within the support member and a conical portion engagable with a corresponding tapered opening in the pivoted member, each pivot pin having an opening therethrough having a diameter substantially equal to the first diameter and being alignable with the hole through the pivoted member; a pivot bearing engagable with the pivot pin to rotatably support the pivot pin within the support member; and a fastener passing through the opening of the pivot pins and the hole through the pivoted member to clamp the pivot pins into engagement with the pivoted member.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will appear more fully hereinafter from a consideration of the detailed description that follows, in conjunction with the accompanying sheets of drawings. It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for illustrative purposes and are not to be construed as defining the limits of the invention.